Makeup artist: Naruto!
by sanity-san
Summary: Unknowingly, Naruto is in for a surprise this year. Having a secret & a part time job on the side, what else awaits our poor blonde? & guess what, a new raven hair student just transfer to his schooldiscovers his secret..problems much? Yaoi,highsch,XDres
1. Appearance of Certain Fellows

**A note from the author:**

Hi people! This is my first fanfic here and I hope you will be able to support me. Most of the time I just spent reading other people's fanfic and I thought I might try writing one myself -. I am not too good with grammar and my writing skills sucks. So I hope you people won't mind . Right now this is sort of like a bit of an intro/beginning…I guess…and then the next chapter is where the real story begins…Anyways, here is the story! Enjoy

----------------------------

Original Summary:

SasuNaru,highschool fic Naruto, a boy with a secret is also secretly having a part time job as the one of the world's famous makeup artist! What happens when a certain raven hair fellow found out his secret? And who is Naruko? Warning Yaoi and crossdres

-----------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…if I did -.- I'll probably be very rich right now and ran off to Hawaii or something for summer vacation…not sitting at this chair typing a fanfic T.T…

**---Warning---: **This is a **Yaoi fanfic**. To be safe it is **rated** to be **M** due to premonition to future language and what other things the crazy author (me) might have thought off…

**Pairings: **Don't know at the moment…but most likely SasuNaru XD…with implied NejiNaru and maybe GarraNaru..

**Note:  
**_Italics _are mostly used for representing a character's thoughts  
**Bold** letters are mostly used for showing time (Past. Present. Future.) or simply just to catch your attention

**Basic Information:  
**-Everyone is mostly aged 16/17 unless said otherwise…  
-The oblivious ages I will not bother saying…

---------------------------

"Move it!"

Noises can be heard coming from a certain schoolyard. The enrolment board listing the numbers of the people who had passed the entrance exam had just been posted.

"Quit pushing!"

"I was here first!"

It was a busy time that year. School was starting once again and people are starting to get their things ready for school. Though today, for the freshmen they are making sure that they are able to enrol into the school they had applied for - in this case, Konoha High.

In a far away corner of the schoolyard, a young looking fellow can be seen staring at the crowd. It was nothing new to him, in fact he is repeating grade nine this year once again. Yes that's right, this year would be his third time going into grade nine. One might have thought that by attending a grade that many times they should have already been able to move onto the next grade. Well, in his case it was a special - yet stupid reason. No readers, I am not trying to say this guy is stupid but his reason is, to an outsider like me that is. However, you will soon find out the reason sooner or later…

Moving on, in the opposite corner of the courtyard, a dark hair fellow also seems to be standing there staring at the crowd. If you don't know this person, you might have thought he was glaring at the whole world for just being in his view of vision.

_Hmm so this is the school I will be transferring to_ smirks this raven hair fellow. _Another boring year I -_

What this raven hair fellow was trying to finish thinking about we might never know, for he spotted something that cause him to lose his train of thought.

There in the exact opposite of the courtyard was another person doing the same thing he was doing moments ago. Having perfect 20/20 vision, he could tell from the blonde that he had locked his eyes on should be about the same age as him. Although he couldn't tell if that person is a guy or a girl, in a good sense. This person had golden sun-kissed hair that was almost cover up by the hood they had on - if it was not due to the wind blowing that day, he wouldn't have noticed the golden locks blown softly in the wind. In fact, that person was …

_Beautiful,_ gasped the raven hair fellow. _And the eyes…_

Of course, once more we might never know what he was thinking at that moment because he was interrupt by who we might assume to be his chauffer.

"Uchiha-sama, I believe we have to get going," said the nervous looking chauffer. In fact at that moment he was afraid that he had choose a wrong timing to point it out from the deadly glare that was received in reply.

Although everyone working at the Uchiha household should know by then that, they are infamous for their glares.

"Hn," was the young Uchiha's reply before he stepped back into the car.

_Maybe this school year won't be as boring as I thought…_

_---------------------_

_Man this is boring, _thought the golden hair boy aka the young fellow mentioned earlier.

As he was about to leave the school, he thought he sensed someone staring at him and decided to look towards that direction - only to spot a guy with raven hair (A/N: we all know who this is XD) glaring at him. (A/N: He is not glaring although it looks like that)

_Groans_, thought the golden hair boy. _School is about to start and a new comer seem to already dislike me. What bad luck I have. This year might as well become another miserable school year for me…_

_---------------------_

**Several days later…**

'Rinnnngggg'

"Alright people, no loitering in the halls and get to class!"

Groans can be heard coming from the students as they hurried on to class.

It was several days ago that Uchiha Sasuke had been introduced as the new transfer student. Since then many fan clubs are form so many that might have rival another famous upperclassman going by the name of Hyuuga Neji.

_Why couldn't I find that person anywhere? _thought Sasuke.

_No matter how I ask around people either faints, shrugs or go crazy. Speaking of crazy, someone get this annoying 'thing' off me! _Screamed Sasuke mentally.

"Sasuke-kun, want to go somewhere together after school?" asked the pink hair girl aka thing, who had been trying to cling on to Sasuke for the past five minutes.

"Sakura-san, I'm not interested. Get off me."

"Aw…Sasuke-kun no need to be shy I know- Hey!"

At that moment, the pink hair girl aka Sakura had bumped into someone at that moment.

"Jeez, can't you watch where you are going? What's the point of wearing glasses if you don't use them?"

"Haruno-san I'm sorry, I'll watch where I'm going next time. It's just that the books were in the way and then…" said the glasses person nervously.

"Well whatever, you're disturbing the time I'm spending with my Sasuke-kun, just pick up your books and leave." With that, Sakura turned her attention back to the Uchiha who was trying to sneak away at that moment. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

"Poor guy, messing with the school's number one fan crazed Haruno Sakura. He'll be lucky if she forgets about him the very next day."

"Nah I doubt it, he did interrupted her convo with Uchiha-san"

"She'll probably ask her best friend Ino to dig up info about him and start spreading rumors"

"Who cares? He's just a nerd anyways-"

The people kept talking about the poor fellow as he tries to pick up his things as quickly as possible. Many just kept gossiping not bother to help him out as they went on to their next class.

"I never wanted to be treated as a nerd. Why wouldn't they help me out? Maybe if I'm as good looking as Uchiha-san that they'll look my way…" mumbles the poor fellow as tears starts to slowly flow down his face.

"Now now, Taki-san (A/N: Yup this poor crying fellow is a made up character by yours truly) there is no need to cry. You are very good looking yourself. Oh and here are your books" grinned blonde hair person who was helping Taki up."

"It's-it's you…," stuttered Taki.

"Yup, was on my way to my next class and happened to see you"

"But why? I mean…"

"That you never helped me out when I was in trouble? Or that an outcast like me shouldn't be seen helping you out?" said the blonde-haired person, now getting up.

"No, that's not what I meant…well I…um" blushed Taki nervously.

"Haha, no need to be embarrassed. I was kidding. It's just that you remind me of a certain Hyuuga when we first met. Come on get up." With that, the blonde-haired person pulled Taki up.

The blonde-haired person starred a bit more at the puzzle looking Taki.

"You know what Taki-san; your looks aren't bad and well…" The blonde-haired person leaned in closer. "With a touch of magic, I bet you'll look fabulous," whispers the blonde-haired person.

...And with that, this story is prepared to begin…

**------------------End of Chapter One: Appearance of certain 'Fellows'-------------------------------**

**Sanity-san: **so was it bad? Good? Okay? …if it's too boring T.T tell me…and I'll try to make it interesting or something…if it's really bad….I'll quit and go back to being a good supportive reader…

Anyways…I hope people would **review**…helps improve my writing skills in a way…

To clear up any confusion…here is a summary of the chapter..- (aren't I nice XD…j/k)  
-school had just started  
-Sasuke is transferring to Konoha High in his grade 11th year  
-Sasuke noticed a mysterious blonde-haired person  
-said mysterious blonde repeated grade nine for 3rd time including this year  
- a character name Taki, created by me, bumped into sakura  
- a mysterious blond (maybe the same one!) helps Taki  
- mysterious blonde says that "with a bit of magic" he could turn Taki into a good-looking person also!

**Note: **For those who have notice, the "magic" part…it's sort of a line from the manga Beauty Pop….so in case of people starting to flame me for it T.T ..I'm taking no credit of that line…can't say it's Beauty pop naruto version...just that last part seems like it, thought of the story myself…unless someone thinks like me and wrote something similar .. …


	2. Lesson learned: Beware of 40yearold

**Author's Note: (you can ignore this if you want)**

.. Hmm just a few things I want to say. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, as well as those who supported/ have a slight hint of interest in this fic (I think I enable the anonymous thing.. ..) ! Really glad to hear from the readers on what they thought of the fic.

Even though **Sweetsong** seems um…mad? about this idea I have…I'm actually surprise she didn't close the screen right away and just go read another story…that I actually appreciated (no I'm not crazy) so thank you to the things you point out.

Lol I really don't consider this to be the best fic ever written cause looking at my book mark (favourites) I have loads of other author marked down…er…though sometimes I don't remember if I comment yet or not since I tend to re-read some of them over again -.-"…so sorry if I sound that way in the last chap ..but yah don't worry I find Naruto to be a strong character too though in my opinion I just thought that the world should have equal job opportunity…so I don't think there's a problem with the makeup artist part…er…just ignore me…heheheh…

…oh and also to **Daitai Otonashii Ookami** thank you for your offer…I'll appreciate it if you would like to be my beta editor ..(lol is that how you call it? Still kind of new to this) …though once again **this chapter isn't beta yet**…I hope you can help me out as much as possible…Thank you!

Anyways…you people might be thinking how long this author is going to chat or she's waaay too chatty lol so here's the next chapter: (faintly hears "Finally!" from some readers)

----------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…if I did -.- I'll probably be very rich right now and ran off to Hawaii or something for summer vacation…not sitting at this chair typing a fanfic T.T…

**---Warning---: **This is a **Yaoi fanfic**. To be safe it's **rated** to be **M** due to premonition to future language and what other things the crazy author (me) might have thought off… oh and Naruto OC

**Pairings: **Don't know at the moment…but most likely SasuNaru…

**Note:  
**_Italics _are mostly used for representing a character's thoughts  
**Bold** letters are mostly used for showing time (Past. Present. Future.) or simply just to catch your attention

**Basic Information:  
**-Everyone is mostly aged 16/17 unless said otherwise…  
- Tsunade is 40 in this fanfic…although she still looks the same as she is in the anime/manga XP

---------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: **Lesson Learned: Never mess with a 40-year-old Big Boob woman  
---------------------------------------------

It all began when some random, not important to the story, fan girls were at a bookstore skimming through some magazines…

"Oh look at that model, so handsome! I can't believe it! Wasn't he the same person that use to look as if he was a nerd? What was his name? Taki-something wasn't it?" asked girl dressed in Konaha High's uniform.

"Yah, but I heard that after his encounter with a mysterious makeup artist that his life did a 360 degree turn! Scouts kept on going after him and he has finally accepted to become a model in the famous Shadow Leaf Model Agency!" The girl practically had stars shinning in her eyes as she imagines herself in that situation.

"Wow, lucky! I wish I could have been as lucky as him! I wouldn't mind meeting a makeup artist as talented as the one he met. Hell I'll do anything for a fabulous make over," said one of the girls dreamily.

Another girl sighs at that thought. "Some people have all the luck. Come on let's go. We'll be late for the movie if we kept dawdling here"

The girls put down the magazine and left the bookstore. Except the fail to notice a blonde hair young man near by, who seemed to be half blushing and yet half pissed at that moment. If you look closely, hidden behind the black cap that is overshadowing his eyes, shows the clear and radiant colour of sky blue eyes. His soft tan skin hidden under his dark black and orange jacket makes it appear as if this blonde-haired person goes out a lot. If you look even closer, on his face above his soft cherry lips were three whisker marks on each side of his cheek. As we try to zoom in even closer, we could sense a darkening aura coming from said blonde-haired person, so as for now we shall continue with the story.

"Oh my god" A soft groan can be heard coming from Naruto.

"I can't believe them! They promised not to let this information slip! Just because I'm only seventeen does not make me a child or an idiot! Those stupid - !" Naruto thought he could sense the people looking at him as if he's acting weird.

"Erm…eh heheh just got too emotional from reading" Naruto slightly scratches his head and the people starts to go back to what they were doing.

_Phew_, thought Naruto. _Nevertheless, that was really embarrassing, hearing people talking about it behind my back._

Yes fellow readers, our Naruto-Chan…er Kun here (author swear drops due to glare from a certain blonde) has a secret. In fact, if you read on you might find out what his secret is…

"Oh crap I'm late! Baa-Chan will have my head for sure!" With that, Naruto quickly dash towards his workplace.

------------------------

"JUST WHAT TIME DO YOU THINK IT IS RIGHT NOW!" An Oni - angry boss can be heard shouting at poor Naruto. In the front of the door, a sign can be seen taped onto it. -Warning- BEWARE OF CRAZY (the 'beware of crazy' part got crossed out) DO NOT DISTURB BOSS

"Err…I lost track of time?" was Naruto's reply. For someone who had already seen the, still fuming, older looking blonde's multiple expressions, this was nothing new.

"Baa-Chan, I have something to ask you" Tsunade calmed down and decided to let Naruto continue.

"What was with this rumour I heard about this certain _makeup artist_? Huh! Tell me, didn't we make a deal about no one was to know about this when I accepted your job offer?" This time the tables have turned, Tsunade who was the angry one earlier is now shifting her eyes, looking everywhere except at Naruto.

"Well…Naruto you see…everyone already knows about this mysterious and yet talented artist that every agency and acting company is trying to recruit. Heck, you should know that even Hollywood was trying to find out who exactly this person was. And then I thought-"

"You thought that if you let it leak out that the model that you have working here has gotten a makeover from this said artist, people would start to get an idea that Shadow Leaf somehow has connections with this artist. Am I right Baa-Chan?"

"Aw…Naruto why would I do such thing? Konoha is already famous as it is. It's not like I need extra publicity or anything." Tsunade made a face saying she's hurt from such accusation.

"Baa-Chan, I'm not always as stupid as I seem to be. Knowing you," Naruto sighs. "Money isn't it? You know how much I wanted this to be kept secret. Heck I even had to…" Naruto trails off.

"Look, how about you officially come to work for me instead of part time? I know you want to keep people from knowing you're that famous makeup artist…but some things you just can't hide forever" Tsunade could already feel her heart aching over the sad face Naruto had on.

"Baa-Chan, I'm just not ready yet…just not yet…"

"Alright I understand"

----------------------------

"Naruko-san!"

"Station 4, Meiko-Chan needs some touch up"

"Eri-kun isn't ready for his photo shoot yet! Naruko-san is still doing makeup for Umi-Chan"

Nope, you didn't read it wrong. In fact Naruto works at Konoha Model Agency as their makeup artist, though part time only. Of course, no one knows about this except for certain selected people like Haku and Tsunade. Therefore, at work, yup, Naruto is dress as a girl known as Naruko. (A/N: Don't blame me for creativity, Naruto-Kun wanted that name smiles)

_Ahhhh! Give me a break. I feel like I'm going to go crazy soon. I bet that Baa-Chan is making my schedule more hectic due to me being late this morning. It's Sunday for god sakes; can't a teen have a break? I definitely know that she asked Haku to go to the beach photo shoot today just to give me a headache. I knew she was being too nice after saying she understands my situation and then starts laughing madly to herself. Somehow, I have to repay her for her kindness. _

---------------------------

_**Earlier…**_

"Haku"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Help Naruto change and today you'll be accompanying Zabuza to the beach photo shoot."

"Okay, but I thought today at the studio there is…"

"I know. Now Haku I believe Zabuza doesn't like to wait…"

Haku quickly left to help assist Naruto, so that he could go to help with the outdoor shooting as soon as possible.

As for Tsunade, as soon as the door closed, an evil laugh can be heard coming frominside her room.

**Lesson learn today:** Never be late to work, especially with a boss name Tsunade. No matter how sorry she'll feel about you, she'll repay you ten times back.

Haku shivers from that thought and pray that Naruto would be able to make it through today.

--------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 2: **Lesson learned: Never mess with a 40-year-old Big Boob woman

--------------------------------------------

Eek was it kind of better this time...or just as bad? You know,causeI think there is a bit of misunderstanding from last chapter...it's just that I sort of use the line : a little bit of magic, but i don't think my story would be similar to Beauty Pop at all... .. ...although it's sort ofin the line of beautitcian(sp?) and hope some won't be dissapointed if i didn't mention what naruto did to taki...though maybe i can sort of mention it later? hm...dunno how i'll pull that off but i'll think of something heheheh...lol...anyways...

..Let's hope I'll start to improve my grammar…although my friends says I'm hopeless….even when I talk I have grammar problems (goes to cuddle in a corner) anyways I hope there will be more reviews!


	3. Seeing Red

Haven't updates in forever…not in mood right now, killer everything. Probably end up failing and not graduating- crap. But yah, not beta and those who are grammar sensitive, please bear with me. **Thanks for previous comments s2 - so sorry for late updates**, and I'll try to update when I'm able to. Wonder why teachers give out so much projects when they just end up marking them later? More work for themselves jeez. :grumbles and rolls eyes: Slave drivers.

**----**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…if I did i wouldn't have to do all these crazy killer projects -.-

**---Warning---: **This is a **Yaoi fanfic**. To be safe it is **rated** to be **M** due to premonition to future language and what other things the crazy author (me) might have thought off…

**Pairings: **Don't know at the moment…but most likely SasuNaru XD…with implied NejiNaru and maybe GarraNaru..

**Note:  
**_Italics _are mostly used for representing a character's thoughts  
**Bold** letters are mostly used for showing time (Past. Present. Future.) or simply just to catch your attention

**Basic Information:  
**-Everyone is mostly aged 16/17 unless said otherwise…  
-The oblivious ages I will not bother saying…

----

Early Monday Morning

Lying down his head on his desk, Naruto can't help but curse his evil employer once more.

_Wearing a blond wig attached with extensions was bad enough, especially with the heat from running from station to station. But nooooo stupid Baa-chan decides to make me run through the **whole **studio instead. Thinking about yesterday, it probably can add up to a whole year of workout for me. Who would have thought the world's biggest sucker for gambling would be so good at extracting evil without any thought to it at all? Wait till I think of a way to get back at her! Someday…_

---

"Hey! Someone looks dead today!" laughs a black hair boy with a hoodie as he approaches our tired out protagonist.

"Shut up Mutt-face! I'm too tired to fight with you today…" Naruto groans and continues to lean on his desk face down.

"Oh, got run over by a truck I see. So rare to see a quiet Naruto," snickered 'Mutt-face' aka Kiba.

Naruto directed a glare towards him. Kiba raises his hands and began to back up a little.

"Okay, chill man. I'll stop with the teasing - for now." Kiba tries to get Naruto to respond to him a bit more with no results before waving him goodbye, heading towards his own classroom.

Not many people are friends with Naruto, due to the believe of 'sticking with an outcast will have the school leaders turn against you'. Which silly to Naruto's gang (not like he's boss or anything, just people he hangs out with), since they were the ones who rule the school in the shadows. Just that they tend to keep a low profile unless needed to 'fix' something. Naruto, having a special "secret" mission himself, or so he told the others, flunk his grade 2 times - either out of stupidity or on purpose. No one in his gang questioned him, since they believe he has a good reason for it and will tell them in dulls time. Because of the grade difference and they are in an elevator school system, Naruto is in a different building than the others - thus making people believe he's an outcast, since he is never seen hanging out with anyone in their building.

Though Kiba drops by now and then to try to have a shouting match with Naruto, being prank buddies and all. Personally, Kiba just wants to see if his friend is alright, in his own strange way.

---

Sasuke tries to maintain his sanity while attempting to go to his next class, with two crazy stalker fan girls screeching behind him.

_I give up. Searching for that sun-kissed blond is harder than I thought. I already tried to keep my eyes open and looked around. Heck! I even asked that annoying pink-forehead of a girl about whether or not she knows any blonds. Which ends up leading me to another annoying attachment every now and then, at my side. That bleach hair blonde is definitely not the one I'm seeking. With those two screeching at my side, it's really hard to concentrate enough to search for anyone. Probably she's in a lower grade. Assuming she's a girl. I, Uchiha Sasuke is not attracted to males dammit! Seriously have to get rid of those two though._

Stopping all of a sudden, Sasuke made a fast turn around a corner and head towards his classroom quickly. The two girls, who are apparently still bickering about foreheads and pigs, failed to noticed their "beloved" (or victim) had already escape their claws - erm…clutches. (A/N: sweat drops. Whoops…nothing against those two, just into the moment of the plot)

--- Momentarily Story Break ---

School System :

Kindergarten - 4 elementary school  
5 - 7 junior intermediate school

8 -10 high school

11- 12 + Senior high school & SC class students (special class)

before reaching senior high, the school is allow to flunk you and keep you in your current grade - if you don't reach the passing requirements

Grade 9: Naruto (suppose to be in 11)  
Grade 10: Taki (you guys miss him don't you? XD)

Grade: 11: Sasuke, Kiba + Gang

Grade 12:

--- Back to the Story ---

"Oh, Taki over here. Look this way!"

"Aiiie! He's looking at me! I feel faint!"

"Make me your girlfriend please!"

"We love you!"

A hustle of girls stood crowded near the windows of the school facing towards the front entrance. After the new "makeover" of Taki, his popularity went from negative to high boyfriend material. Of course there are still some people who just scoff at the idea of his new image and still sees him as the "nerd". But if they only give it more thought, who wouldn't want to be girlfriend to a new highly rate model with great looks and excellent grades? Sure he's a bit timid at times before, but after his new image change, confidence seems to radiate off him.

Taki looks him at the girls who are screaming for him, while slightly chuckling when seeing the teachers shoo them away. It's noon already at this time of day. He wonders to himself would this count as an absent to his record. He shakes his head slightly and tells himself he's a new person now, shouldn't worry over his attendance too much. It wasn't like he was skipping anyways, he just had to do a photo shoot earlier in the morning and had already been excuse for half the day.

"I really need to thank Naruto-san. (adding suffix to make it show that he respects Naruto 3)…He's really is…something," Taki murmured his last thought with a smile. With that, he began to walk in to building, hoping he'll be lucky enough to bump into a certain blond…

----

"Not that I didn't appreciate the concern, but Kiba was seriously annoying the hell right out of me!" Grumbles Naruto, who is still in a bad mood.

"I swear, whoever tries to speak to me next with any signs of disturbing my lunch break, I'll seriously let out my annoyance at them! Innocent or not, blame Tsunade-Baa chan!"

With that, Naruto slumps down on to the tree, and decides to take a quick nap. Being made working over time and with the lack of break due to unreasonable revenge was no fun at all - that always makes Naruto's mood sour. People who knows or at least understands him would know better than go straight up to him when he's relaxing.

"Ahh! I finally found you!"

Naruto opens his eyes in irritation. In his mind right now is "God mustn't have like him much to send him towards me in this mood". All he sees at this moment is - RED.

Guess some people just don't know any better.

---

Don't know when next update is going to be…probably the next holiday I get - sucks. Review

**:note:** sorry, for the previous chapter, there was a beta for it.. -.- didn't have time to find it to upload (which soo beats the purpose of it) SORRY


	4. Revealing Much?

-1Thank you for the reviews!

Warning: Yaoi and bad lang ++++this chapter is not beta. So bad grammer. BEWARE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto "goes into a corner and sulks"

----

Previous Chapter:

"Ahh! I finally found you!"

Naruto opens his eyes in irritation. In his mind right now is "God mustn't have like him much to send him towards me in this mood". All he sees at this moment is - RED.

Guess some people just don't know any better.

----

Naruto hissed and growled. (a/n: yikes! 'runs away')

"WHO THE HELL DARES TO WAKE ME UP? I'M DAMN TIRED RIGHT NOW AND JUST WANTED TO REST! DAMMIT, IS THAT ASKING TOO MUCH?!" seethes a very angry Naruto.

The person in front of Naruto couldn't help but stare frightenly at him.

"Erm…you ARE Naruto-san right?" quivered the frightened and unlucky person.

Naruto hearing the familiar voice starts to focus on the person he was about to cuss at. Finally seeing who it was, he couldn't help but sweat drop a bit.

There in front of him was no other than Taki.

_Crap_, thought Naruto. _Let's just hope I didn't scare away his newly found confidence. _

"Sorry about that," laughs Naruto sheepishly. "I get…let's just say really cranky when I'm tired and wants to rest."

Taki smiles at Naruto with an amused look on his face, having to recover from the shock of a pissed off Naruto.

"Sorry to bother you Naruto-san. It's just that I haven't really got the chance to thank you properly and all."

"It's okay. Remember, at school, we don't mention this. Plus, I guess I should really go to my fourth period now. It's in the other building." Said Naruto as he begins to get up from his spot.

Taki stares at Naruto as he got up. Although Naruto tries to hide his body structure with other layers of clothing underneath his uniform, it seems the hot weather out side today made him take it off as he took a nap. So the unnoticeable layers of t-shirts before was used as a pillow, while Naruto had wore his uniform more loosely than before.

Taki can't help but tries to suppress his nosebleed as he glimpse part of Naruto's flawless skin. It didn't help when Naruto right now looks like a version of after making out with someone - with an oversize t-shirt on. Still staring shock at this, he forgot to stop Naruto as he made his way to his last period class.

---

(A/N: haha poor taki, or would that be naruto? Hmm. Oh yah, to make things more clear/reminder, Naruto attends his last period class at the grade 11's to 12+ building. So the building Naruto is normally in is for the grade 8-10's, which makes him still possible to be kept in his grade. )

---

Naruto grumbles a bit to himself. Right now, he actually still wants to take a nap. He had originally planned to ditch class and sleep till the day is over. But then he didn't want to make Taki-san feel guilty about disturbing his sleep and all. So guess he had to attend this class. Not that it'll help him with anything today.

This was one of the classes that Naruto, even though still in grade 9 was allowed to take. What is this class? Well it's heath class. That's probably the only class Naruto had excel in, although maybe he had this competitive streak in him. So he practically scores high 80s whenever he's in gym. Though, preferably Naruto sleeps through the class whenever it was lesson time. If it wasn't for him failing the written part of health class, he'll probably score high 90s instead.

"Woah! Naruto who attacked you?!"

Naruto turned to see who had spoken. It was no other than Kiba - once again. Naruto rolled his eyes at him and took his seat. He's too tired right now to pick a fight with Kiba, and he has no idea what he's talking about either.

"But Naru-chan," started Kiba. "Guess you decided to show every one your hot body today aye?" asked Kiba with a husky tone.

"Yah, hot." a quiet voice was heard coming from no other than Shino. Which was a surprise since he rarely speaks.

_What the -_ Naruto shot straight up, forgetting that he was still sore from all that running yesterday.

"What do you mean -" started Naruto, until he noticed all the stares he was receiving.

Which was practically almost everyone in the P.E class that has arrived so far. Everyone was looking at Naruto wide eyes. Even his close friends rarely see Naruto show skin unless it was for swimming. Right now, everyone Naruto could see was covering their noses. Naruto can't help but notice something red was showing through Shino's large t-shirt that usually covers half his face.

"Er…guys?" said Naruto as he back away a bit. "Why is everyone looking as if they want to attack me?"

Kiba looks sheepishly at Naruto, having a bit of a blush shown on his face. "Your shirt"

Naruto stares at him confused. "My shirt-" with that Naruto looks down, and can't help but thought 'Crap!!'. With that, Naruto shot up from his seat, and started to head towards the door. He knows he probably forgot his shirts back at the tree, and decided to quickly go and retrieve it before anything bad happens.

_Like getting gang rape by his class! All boys too! Oh the horror!_ - was all Naruto had in mind.

Before Naruto could escape though, someone entered the class. And with a oomph, Naruto fell down in a -ratherly awkward position. From everyone's point of view, it looks as if Naruto is asking them to "take him". Which cause everyone to almost faint from massive nosebleeds they can't hold onto anymore, a spread out Naruto was too much.

Of course the guy who Naruto bumped into was a bit rather puzzled at the rather anemic looking class. He looked down to finally realize what was going on. In deed he too could feel himself feeling a nose bleed coming, but he has way better control than the people back there. He couldn't help but grin with an overly familiar smirk appearing on his face.

_Found you._

-----

Weee, fun chap. Er…really badly written though T-T. Haha and I did notice that my story is starting to get off track from the title T-T… writing the high school parts is just sooo fun XD "squeals" lol. I'll go back on track in the next chap or so…heh

Review please it encourages me to update faster (especially Christmas holiday coming up XD, yay!)


	5. Realization & Cursing of Devil?

-1Another favourite part of writing for me is defiantly the reviews XD. Thank you so much to all the reviewers!

Oh yah, sorry for not being too descriptive….just that I tend to drag and get carried away when I do. But don't worry XD I'll try to improve as I go…er write along XD.

----

Warning: Yaoi and bad lang ++++this chapter is not beta. So bad grammar. BEWARE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto "goes into a corner and sulks"

-----

Previous Chap:

_Found you._

Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at the poor blonde lying in front of him.

From his point of view, laid spread a poor blonde with his legs wide open in an awkward position. Although it's hard to see with that one layer or rather thin, large white t-shirt covering the blonde - he could tell said blonde has a rather…nice looking figure. His skin was well tone, and with the large t-shirt clinging onto him, he has a rather thin waste like a girl. Yet strangely, it doesn't make the blonde look vulnerable either…well not including this time where he's spread out onto the floor. Although his figure may resembles the figure of a girl in some ways, signs of abs can be seen too - proof of his workouts. He has an air of innocence around him, although he looks rather upset or rather panicky right now. His skin looks smooth despite Sasuke still thinks his skin pale skin tone is prettier (hey, Uchiha's have their pride too you know XP). The blonde's hair is down to his face, although he suspect that it must have been spiked up before. It must have been due to the massive amount of runny that cause it to go back down making him look - hot. Thinking more into it, the blonde sort of reminds him of an image of the Greek sun god, Apollo.

_My God. _Smirk Sasuke to himself. _My angel._

_--_

_Oh god. _Thought Naruto. _That's it. Everyone is starting to creep me out. I knew I shouldn't have taken my extra layers of shirts off…but it was too damn hot! This isn't fair! Especially that guy in front of me…why does he seems to be glaring _(he isn't, was just too focus in his thoughts lol) _while smirking _(his way of smiling) _at me and I could have swore he's laughing to himself! He's crazy! Ah, I should get up and run for it before 'shudders' HE comes._

With that final thought in mind, Naruto quickly got up and tries to run past Sasuke. Only to collide into another person - HIM.

"Yosh! Naruto, I see the fire of youth is burning brightly today in you also! I'm glad to see you finally arriving to class after the past 2 days of absent. But no worries, the day is still long and as long as our flames continues to burn, nothing can stop it!" The bushy eyebrow man with a mushroom haircut made a pose at almost every word. If looking closely, you could have sworn tears were forming in his eyes.

Naruto stares at the school number one bushiest eyebrows teacher, Gai, at horror. Unable to say anything and afraid of hearing more, Naruto feeling defeated retreated back to his desk - glaring at whoever tries to stare at him.

"Damn. Naruto, you'll end up killing us one day. What happen to your usual layers?" Asked Kiba, with what seems like two tissues clogging his nose, making him sound funny.

"Forgot," mumbled Naruto. "Oh yah, who is the bastard that was glaring at me earlier by the door?"

At that moment, mini Gai…er Rock Lee popped out.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He switched to this class just two days ago. Yosh Naruto-kun, it's great to see you again. I can see your flames of -" said Lee until Naruto cuts in.

"Erm…thanks for telling me Lee. Nice seeing you again. But…why are you here the first place? Aren't you a grade higher than er…them?" Naruto asked in puzzlement, while hoping he won't regret asking him.

"To help aide Gai-sensei with teaching you guys the wonders of youth. We must be careful to not let it go out and preserve our burning flames! 'eyes almost looks like flames are reflecting off it' And if I can't do that, then I'll hop around the field with one leg a hundred times!" Replied Lee with eyes that seems to be pump up with determination.

Gai turns towards his favourite pupil and couldn't help but look at him with proud shinning eyes and his trademark grin.

"And if Lee can't do that, then I Gai the beautiful Green beast of Konaha high would double that and do three hundred push ups."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Yup, Naruto definitely regrets asking.

_Spare me_, thought Naruto as he hit his his head on the desk.

The others with the exception of, a poor forgotten Sasuke standing stun at the door with rated thoughts going through his mind, Kiba, Shino and the two bushy eye people continuing with their speech - all decided to take out their cell phones and snap as many pictures of the 'sexy' sleeping Naruto before them. Kiba and Shino decided to help out their tired friend who had once again fallen asleep, played bodyguard throughout the whole thing.

Although Kiba at the end decided to take advantage of the situation also and started charging photo fees.

Sadly it seems our poor Uchiha has yet registered in his mind that the blonde haired angel he was looking for was in fact definitely a boy. If only someone could snap him out of his day dream with his epic adventures of ravishing poor Naruto.

…_Wait a minute. He's a guy?! _With that Sasuke ability to sub stain his nosebleed gave away and he fainted with blood coming out of his nose.

----

It has been a long day in deed for everyone at Konaha high, especially for a certain P.E class.

After someone had finally realize Sasuke was laying unconscious by the front door of the classroom - which sadly was during the end of class due to Gai and Lee still too busy making their own declarations - he was taken to the school's infirmary. As for Naruto, he escaped right after the school bell had signaled the end of school. Only Kiba can be found grinning evilly to himself after earning major profits off his blonde friend, along with those who now have mementos of this certain discovery to the new side of the blonde.

---

(A/N: was originally going to end it here, but thought that i should give it a try and write a longer chapter compare to the previous ones. XD early chirtmas gift to you all lol)

---

At the infirmary….

Groaning as he felt slightly nauseous due to the loss of blood, Sasuke began to sat up on the bed. Remembering what had happened earlier made him think whether or not should he considered himself lucky.

It was because due to unable to stand his crazy fan girls any longer that he had abruptly switched out of his last period class into P.E instead. Only to find out that the blonde he had been looking for is right in that very class, except he didn't see him due to the blonde's skipping. Which he's happy about - find him that is - though shockingly realizing at the same time the blonde was indeed - MALE!

_Well, that was unexpected. So maybe I am a bit attracted to him. But at least it was only to him and not other males. And it's definitely better than calling myself asexual. _Sasuke pondered at this for a moment and nodded to himself agreeing with his conclusion. _The Uchiha's definitely aren't homo _(not that there is anything wrong about it, Sasuke is just in denial XD), _just that in this case this is an exception._

_Now it'll be perfect if I could find out his name. Then I have to make sure I give him a perfect first impression of me. _Thought Sasuke grinning. Although hating to point out this fact, it was already too late for him. To the blonde he had already been labeled a bastard who was constantly glaring and laughing to himself like a creepy weirdo. All we can hope for the best is for Sasuke to correct that soon…

---

_Now…Should I got to see Tsunade baa-chan today? _Thought Naruto grimly as he made his way out of the school's compound. _I'm still sore for yesterday's event though, and it's not like I HAVE to go there today. I'll just tell her I didn't have time to drop by, like she had put it._ Jumping up, Naruto cheered silently to himself that he had came up with a good way to excuse himself from another killing…er…lecture from Tsunade.

Whistling, Naruto continued on his way out of the campus, unaware once again that another person had been looking for him again today. (wow first Taki, Sasuke…now who else?)

---

Kiba was happily once again counting his profits.

Shikamaru who had happened to be locker neighbors with him rolled his eyes at him. Choji who was busy munching on his third bag of chips that day couldn't help but to do the same. Both of them could have guessed what Kiba had done, for he had tried that once before when they went swimming with Naruto.

Only at that time Kiba brought his own camera to take shots of the blonde - though sadly he never got any front views without risk getting found out by the oblivious blond. Then Kiba had proceed to sell it to those at the beach, who too was staring at Naruto, yet didn't know the blonde. Of course, both Shikamaru and Choji remembered very well that the earnings Kiba had earned was taken from him at that time. Both wondered in amusement would the same thing happen again this time.

It was then when Kiba had counted his earnings to exactly eighty dollars (and still counting O.O) that someone had approached them. A person with black shinning hair, looking like it had been well groomed by a professional, tied back in a laid down pony tail was seen approaching up ahead. That person had flawlessly soft coloured skin with these grayish coloured eyes, almost close to white, to match his facial features. Being well known as one of the school's top students, as well as elected three years student council president in a row - it was no other than Neji Hyuga. Approaching the unexpected Kiba as well as Shikamaru and Choji looking at him as he approached, he tapped Kiba on the shoulder. Addressing the three, he asked whether or not they have seen Naruto that day.

That was when Kiba's happy smile started to turn into a frown. Seems like an unwanted memory had invaded his thoughts. He clutched his money closely, slowly trying to hide it somewhere else. Kiba told Neji that Naruto had left already after the bell and tried to excuse himself from the group, saying that he has to go too.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Kiba's weird actions.

_Why is he fidgeting to so much? Something must be up_, thought Neji with a raised eyebrow. Noting both Shikamaru and Choji seems to be expecting a show, he began to suspect Kiba had done something once more.

"Kiba," started Neji, as Kiba himself frozen in place with his back facing them. Kiba cursed silently to himself as he had almost sneaked away without noticed.

"You have last period with Naruto right?" asked Neji, starting guess what Kiba was being so fishy about.

Kiba gulped and turned to face Neji. "Y..yah. What about it?"

Neji stares at Kiba. "What happened?" Only a serious voice can be heard coming from Neji's mouth, gone was the earlier friendly tone he had when asking about Naruto.

Kiba tried to ignore that tone and answered, knowing what Neji wanted to hear. "Naruto forgot his extra layers of t-shirts he normally has on. Guess it was too hot today and he was probably planning on skipping class again," shrugged Kiba as he replied. _That's right, I just have to play this cool and leave slowly._

_Or not,_ thought Kiba with slouched shoulders. _Darn, I was so close too._ Neji had stretched out his hand with an open palm towards him. Knowing what Neji wanted, Kiba dejectedly hands over his "profits".

Neji smiles once more after receiving the money. Then facing the group he bid them goodbye since Naruto isn't there and he still has business to tend to. Only he said one more thing before leaving.

"I bet Naruto would be so happy when I go treat him with this extra money I have found." With that, a smiling Neji turns and left the group.

Kiba can be heard sobbing while mumbling about the devil and cursing him. Shikamaru and Choji, who had already expected so, packs their bags and left.

----

Like it, luv it or boring you to sleep? Lol review please XD love to hear it when readers gives their opinions or comments makes me feel so happy X3

& see XD reviewing DOES encourage me to update faster XD..or maybe because I finished my work…hmm…lol


	6. Meetin with Satan

I'll try my best to fix up some of the typos. As for beta or in terms of fixing my grammar, it'll have to wait for a while. Sorry T-T. But X3 once again thank you to those whose been reading and reviewing. It's glad to know what readers think so I could come up with more ideas or have a sense at what they want to read X3.

----

**Warning: **Yaoi and bad lang ++++this chapter is not beta. So bad grammar. BEWARE.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto "goes into a corner and sulks"

-----

**Previous Chapter**:

_-Naruto has forgot to wear his layers of clothing, so his gym class discovers a new side of Naruto that they haven't seen before.  
__-Sasuke found the person he was looking for XD  
__-Kiba was happily counting his profits that he's earned off Naruto, only to have Neji come and Kiba giving all the money to him??_

---  
**Chapter 6: **Meeting with Satan

WHAM!

That was the only sound that could be heard as Tsunade's arm came in contact with Naruto's head. All the staff members around had started to unconsciously back away from the seething older blonde - who looks like she could be mistaken for a redhead at this moment.

"Tsunade baa-chan! It hurts! Are you trying to kill me or something?!" Naruto said as he clutches his head with both his hands in pain. "What are you going to do if you kill all my brain cells?! If I go stupid it'll be all your fault!" At this point Nartuo had already gotten up while clutching his head, and had started to stare accusingly at Tsunade while sticking out his tongue at her.

"Well, if you came here like you were suppose to two days ago that wouldn't have happened right? Because of you skipping out during work time that we had to postpone several photo shoots! Think of all the time we've lost. Time is money you know. Now YOU have to work overtime, as well as the poor staffs, to make up for the lost. And I thought I told you to stop referring to me as a grandma." Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Then you shouldn't have worked me so hard last Sunday!"

"You should have arrived in time then!"

"But YOU could have gotten another makeup artist to take care of the shoots! I'm just PARTIME remember?" Argues Naruto, trying to make his point stand out. There was no way he's going to take all the blame from all these unreasonable blames.

Tsunade became quiet at this point, looking down at her feet as if she's feeling dejected. Naruto seeing her action also became quiet. He didn't mean to upset her.

"Sorry Tsunade baa-chan. I'll make sure to notify you next time I guess…It's just that Gai-sensei had finally caught me for skipping Phys. Ed and I had to attend it or risk failing. Plus there is this creepy bastard that keeps staring at me; whenever he smirks it's as if he's looking down at me! So there's no way I'm going to let him he's scaring me away!" Naruto said with eyes full of determination.

At this point, he noticed Tsunade had already started shaking. Naruto began to feel really bad now. Maybe he had somehow unintentionally upset her more?

"…Tsunade baa-chan. I promise I'll arrive more to work. (sighs) I'll even listen and follow one of your 'many demands'. Like making you coffee or something."

"…Wa…pff-"

"Tsunade baa-chan?" Naruto stares at the older woman. Wait! No don't tell me -

"..PFFT!! WAHAHAHAHA! Remember what you promise Naruto. If you back up on your word, I'll just have to increase the debt you own me even more!" Tsunade clutches her stomach while laughing, almost as if it's getting too painful to laugh anymore. Naruto at that moment just wish that it does hurt.

_Darn. I ought to stop falling for those evil schemes of hers_, thought Naruto. Then he groans inwardly while wondering what fate awaits him. A sense of dread washes over him and he quickly looks at her. Don't tell me she's going to-

"…make you model for me!" Grins a rather cheerful Tsunade - too cheerful for Naruto's liking of course. "You're to model in at least two photo sessions I had planned out for our top models. I've been dying to get you to do so, since you now owe me a wish I plan to use it to the max." She grins at Naruto with that sly smirk of hers once more before laughing evilly back to her office.

_Doooooom! I should have known. Sighs. What am I to do? It's all that Ero-sannin's fault! Who told her to get me stuck with this woman whose in denial of her real age? I could remember too clearly when I first told him my interest as a makeup artist 4 years ago…_

_----  
_**4 years ago…**

"Nai nai Ero-sannin. Mom was a makeup artist before right? She's so awesome! Too bad she's not here anymore…" Naruto looks down sadly at the floor. "I wish to become a makeup artist just like her. I hope that with my hands, I'm able to provide many people with confidence and show everyone their inner beauty. Just like how Kyubi, my mother, was."

Jiraiya just stared at Naruto. Here before his eyes was the boy he was asked to take care of since he was eight. He's just amazed at how much he's grown over the years - from that lonely and unconfident boy to this cheerful and determined child in front of him. _Of course his parents are still his sore spot, but the boy is slowly began to gain his own confidence and walk his own path._ Jiraiya wiped the imaginary tears from his eyes. _His father would be so proud of him_. _Though I thought he would have wanted to be more like his father, who was an international model - famous throughout the modeling industry, Arashi Uzumaki. Later when he met Naruto's mother, Kyubi, he quit his modeling career and started his own modeling company. If only he could see how much his son has grown -_

"Alright Naruto. I'll help you to begin this dream of yours." Jiraiya made a face as if Naruto going to fall into the hands of a devil. He laughs wickedly to himself and then told Naruto to follow him.

Creep out by Jiraiya's weird actions and suspicious words, Naruto hesitantly follows him. After all, it's not like Jiraiya is going to bring him to meet Satan himself.

Oh how wrong he had been.

"Kid meet Tsunade. She's really in her forties though. Don't let her appearance fool you." Whispers Jiraiya, though unfortunately she heard him. Next thing they know, Jiraiya had grown a lump on his head and there's a whole in the wall.

_Wow. Scary Baa-chan. Wouldn't want to mess with her._

"Anyways, she's the head of the modeling agency, Shadow Leaf. It's pretty famous in the modeling world and working here would be a great place to earn experience. Erm…since we had this really weird er…bet…yah bet…and since I lost, in agreement that you get to work here part time as a makeup artist's apprentice, you have to dress up as a girl." Jiraiya tried to say that as fast as he can, hoping Naruto wouldn't hear him.

Jiraiya was glad that Naruto didn't know some facts about Tsunade - _her being the Legendary sucker and all. Or else he might find it strange that I'm implying she won betting. Of course there's no way Naruto would see through this -_

"That's strange." Said Naruto. Jiraiya gulps and both Tsunade and him has on a scare expression. "I did some research about the modeling world, since I'm interested and wanted to enter the industry. Not to be rude Baa-chan (Tsunade at that moment : what did you say?! I'm not old! - which Naruto ignored and continued), but aren't you known as the Legendary Sucker?" Naruto gave them both a puzzled look.

Both of them froze with only one word in mind - _'Crap!'_.

"Erm…of course not. You heard wrong. Er…anyways kid, if you're really interested in being a makeup artist you need require experience. So it'll be a good thing for you to work here. If you really wish to, just sign your name on the bottom of the contract there. I already signed the guardian's permission part." Jiraiya once again quickly explained.

_Hmm…why is Ero-sannin being so fishy? Whenever he lies he always go 'Erm' and 'Er' a lot. But he's right, I do need the experience. Plus he's been looking after me all these years, so I don't think he'll try to kill me - yet._ Naruto gulps at this thought and quickly dismissed his silly imagination.

With another minute of thought, Naruto took the pen and signed his name - on Satan's contract.

Maybe Jiraiya really brought him to hell to visit Satan after all…

---------------------------

Back to Present day…

Tsunade had sent a memo to everyone involved in the newest project to go to a meeting the very next day, which was Sunday. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what this little 'wish' of Tsunade would cost him. There's no way he wants his face all over the magazines, or maybe she was joking? That's what Naruto hoped and wish that'll he'll only be there to be the makeup artist.

---

"…So we're going to feature our two top models in the company as well as our newest member, Taki-san. This would involve…"

Naruto slumps down in his chair. Right now he's disguised as Naruko. It's pretty much a boring meeting for him. Tsunade had already been explaining all the details for the past half-an-hour or so.

"…so we've also decided to get Naruko-san to help out…"

Naruto's ears perked up. _What? She was - _

"…and would take part as one of our models as well as helping out with the makeup in the shoots. Since she doesn't have previous experience in modeling, I'm hoping our companies top models would be looking after her - as she's been to you for preparations before your shoots…"

_- serious!? I'm dooooom! _Inner Naruto screamed for mercy, but of course no one heard him.

"…and now, the models who had been sitting in the separate meeting room next door please come over. Even though they were not participating in the meeting, they've been allow to listen in next door. So don't worry if they missed anything. Now we'll begin the introductions as reminders as well as starting our discussion meeting for any questions and ideas…"

Naruto decided to look to see who are the models participating. He wasn't listening much during the meeting, so it's best for him to pay more attention now.

That's when Naruto's eyes widen and begins to grin. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Alright everyone find and seat and starting from the left to the right of the table introduce yourselves and your part in the project. So that means I'll begin. I'm Tsunade as you all should know. I'm the head of this project, and what I say goes. " said Tsunade.

Naruto tries to hold in a laugh. _Tsunade baa-chan would always sound like a leader no matter what. Guess business is business. _

"I'm Kakashi, head photographer." The man had lazily said and returned to giggling into his little orange book. Although Naruto had to admit, as lazy as Kakashi is, he's a pro in the photography world. His photos are ones that are worth a million words. So Shadow Leaf was pretty lucky that Kakashi had somehow wanted to join their company in the beginning when they weren't as well known yet. Naruto secretly suspects that Kakashi already knows he's a boy in disguise, which he hopes he's mistaken of course.

Naruto eyes turns to the next person beside Kakashi. Then he gasps softly, wondering how did he missed him the first place through out the entire meeting.

"Shikamaru. Planner and second in command in the project." Naruto sweat drop, though it was expected. Shikamaru is much more lazier than Kakashi after all. But he's a genius and a good friend. He didn't even know he was working in Shadow Leaf until a year after he has been working there. Naruto had tried to hide the fact he was working here, in hopes that he didn't find him cross-dressing. Of course, Shikamaru is a well known lazy genius after all. So poor Naruto was discovered in no time.

"I'm Neji and I'm one of the models participating in the project. I hope we can all work well together." Naruto grins at what Neji said. _That's so like Neji to be so polite and all._

"Hi I'm Taki. I'm also one of the models participating in the shoot. Nice to meet you all. Since I'm still new in this profession, I hope everyone would point out whatever faults they've noticed. Thank you." Naruto looks at Taki in amazement. _His confidence seems to have raise so much more now,_ though Naruto proudly.

"I'm Sai. Also another model. Nice to meet you all." _Hmm…I think I've only met Sai-san once. Though it was through the model introductions meeting. So I don't think I've even had talked with him yet._

"I'm Zabuza. The second photographer." _That's so like Zabuza-san. Man of a few words._

"Hi, I'm Haku. I'm a boy and I'll be helping out Naruko-san and Zabuza-sama," smiles Haku. Naruto smiles also. _Haku always tries to clarify to people that he's a guy and not to be mistaken for a girl._

Haku was just Zabuza's personal assistant before. Naruto was lucky that Zabuza had allowed Haku to help him out. So Naruto is practically the only one Zabuza had allowed Haku to help out so far. No one would want to mess with Zabuza, or else they would have to face their wrath. Of course Zabuza had also known Naruto's secret, Haku just can't bare to keep things away from Zabuza. The stone face man always tend to seem to laugh at him with his facial expression, whenever he sees Naruto in what he calls 'drags'.

_Now to think about it_, Naruto gulps in realization. _Just how many people here knows I'm being forced to cross-dress?_ Somehow he feels like sliding down his seat and hide himself. _Tsunade better not be pulling something tricky._

A few more introduced themselves. There are more people participating in helping out the project of course. Though they're more of the lighting or developing crew, assistance (Haku was the only exception allowed to participate in the main meeting) or any other jobs that we're left. Tsunade figured it's best that the main participants know the detailed plan first, in case of any last minute changes or suggestions. Now it's Naruto's turn to introduce himself.

"Hi. As you all know I'm…Naruko. (somehow at this point Naruto sense the majority was either holding in their laughter, rolling their eyes or were scoffing at what he said) I'm a part time makeup artist, though I'll be the head makeup artist in this project - since sensei isn't here. And as you've all heard from Tsunade ba…sama, I'll be also participating in one of the models. Please look after me and Thank you." Naruto could feel his face slowly turning red. At this point, he knew many of his acquaintances and friends are wondering why did he accept modeling, in his cross-dress version too. Everyone knows that Naruto had rejected to be one of the models so far, even though Tsunade says he's got potential as well as the facial features. But cross-dressing is one thing, showing everyone in Japan that he is, is another.

Let's just hope that he'll be able to survive this…

------------------------------

Small preview of events in next chapter, which sadly I wouldn't be able to update until exams are over. So I'll probably update sometime in February. I hope this long chapter I typed (compare to my other ones) would be enough for now. Sorry! And please don't forget to review. Comments are **highly appreciated **X3.

**Preview of events**:

- Sasuke is stalking Naruto?!  
- Someone arrived at school…surprises for Naruto...and Sasuke?!  
- Appearance of Naruto's sensei (the makeup artist one, whom Naruto was an apprentice to  
- Reason to why Kiba is sort of afraid of Neji, further explanation to the swimming incident  
- Reason as to why Naruto was so well known for makeup in these short years  
- A confession of love, but who to who?!  
- Revealing what Tsunade meant by debt???

Erm…yah that's practically what would be happening in the next chapter…or so. X3. SO **REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE** XD s2.


	7. Haunting Harpies and a Stalking Stalker

**Warning: **Yaoi and bad lang ++++this chapter is not beta. So bad grammar. BEWARE.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto "goes into a corner and sulks"

A/N: Wow finally got a chance to update this story

-----

**Previous Chapter**:

_Now to think about it_, Naruto gulps in realization. _Just how many people here knows I'm being forced to cross-dress?_ Somehow he feels like sliding down his seat and hide himself. _Tsunade better not be pulling something tricky._

A few more introduced themselves. There are more people participating in helping out the project of course. Though they're more of the lighting or developing crew, assistance (Haku was the only exception allowed to participate in the main meeting) or any other jobs that we're left. Tsunade figured it's best that the main participants know the detailed plan first, in case of any last minute changes or suggestions. Now it's Naruto's turn to introduce himself.

"Hi. As you all know I'm…Naruko. (somehow at this point Naruto sense the majority holding in their laughter, rolling their eyes or were scoffing at him.) I'm a part time makeup artist, though I'll be the head makeup artist in this project - since sensei isn't here. And as you've all heard from Tsunade ba…sama, I'll be also participating in one of the models. Please look after me and Thank you." Naruto could feel his face slowly turning red. At this point, he knew many of his acquaintances and friends are wondering why did he accept modeling, in his cross-dress version too. Everyone knows that Naruto had rejected to be one of the models so far, even though Tsunade says he's got potential as well as the facial features. But cross-dressing is one thing, showing everyone in Japan that he is, is another.

Let's just hope that he'll be able to survive this…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Haunting Harpies and Stalking Stalker**

_Just what did I get myself into? _Thought Naruto as he got his part of the script, and any information concerning about it.

Turns out aside from a photo shoot, Tsunade had bigger plans for the models.

Tsunade's project consists of featuring Shadow Leaf's two top models, as well as Naruto as Naruko in disguise, featuring in a short promotion video on this new brand of accessories - mostly necklaces, rings, and bracelets. Of course normally the company that produces the product request for a popular idol or actor to take part in it. Since Shadow Leaf is well known for their professional models, as well as consisting a line of good looking male and females, the product company decided to have a try at aiming for famous models to take part.

Naruto began to read the brief outline of the story the promotion video would go along with. As he began to read the script, Naruto could help but to feel his checks softly turning pink.

----

The promotion video would begin on a scene at a high school. A group of students is seen ganging up on guy, who would be played by one of the models. A girl who passes by chases away those students and offers a hand to the guy. Of course the guy was graceful to the girl and offers to take her out on a treat. The mysterious girl would be shown shaking her head saying that it was okay and leaves. Then the camera would zoom up on the necklace she drops while leaving, which the guy would pick up with his hand and kisses it lightly.

Next the scene would show the girl now at a coffee shop drinking coffee while playing with a bracelet on her wrist. As she was drinking the coffee, the scene would turn to a fade out memory, featuring the same spot at the coffee shop. The girl was once again sitting on that spot, this time waiting for someone. It seemed that she was waiting for her boyfriend who arrived a bit later. As he was apologizing on his tardiness, he look took out a box from his pocket. He smiles at her and opens the box, revealing a beautiful silver bracelet with a leaf on it. Inside the bracelet was carved a sweet and special message. As the boyfriend helps her put on the bracelet, the girl took out his present with her other hand. There revealed was a spiral shape ring, also with a message carved into the backside of it. Then, both of them hugs each other and whispers happy anniversary. The scene begins to become clearer once again, this time with the camera focusing on the girls face. A drop of tear could be seen slowly trailing down her cheeks as she whispers a soft goodbye aloud. Then she got up and left an article there. For a brief second, the camera would zoom up and focus on the article, stating a young high school male who had died while rescuing another classmate from a group of bullies.

The last scene would be shot back at the high school from the first scene. It seemed to be the girl is visiting the place where her boyfriend had been brutally beat to death. She laid down the flowers she was holding, while small trail of tears can be seen falling down her cheeks. Then rain began to pour down softly, where the camera would show someone walking towards the girl. The girl looks up when she couldn't feel the touches of the rain anymore, only to find the guy she had rescued before holding an umbrella. They look at each other, then the guy hold out her necklace. He tells her that he had been keeping it since that day she rescued him. He couldn't stop thinking about her and kept the necklace with him, only to hope to meet her once more. They stare into each others eyes and share a soft kiss.

---

"What the…," stuttered Naruto aloud, "Why is there a kiss scene?!"

_And the worst part is_, thought Naruto,_ I'll be playing the girl! Wait. Whose playing who for the other parts? _

Hesitantly, Naruto's eyes began to trail down to the casts section.

**The Girl………..played by………Naruko Azure Kaze  
****The Boyfriend…played by………Neji Hyuga  
****The Guy……….played by………Sai Ryuko**

**The director……………………..Kakashi Hakate  
****Scenario Writer…………………Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka""""**

…  
…  
…

**""""Scenario was submitted as part of a scenario contest sponsor by the accessories company, Eternity, themselves. Aside from being the ones to come up with the winning scenario to be used in the video, there are no direct connection to the writers**

Naruto could feel a soft vein popping out of his head as he found out who wrote the kiss scene. _Wahh, even during work those two makes me miserable. Now I have to share a kiss scene with that Sai guy. If he ever finds out he's actually going to kiss a boy in disguise as a girl, bet he'll freak out like me. _

---------

A day had past since everyone received their information on the casting and the roles they have to play. Naruto is still trying to come up with different ways he could get himself out of his sticky situation. Meanwhile at a different area at school, a certain Hyuga didn't seemed too happy with the casting either.

"Wow, something seems to be wrong with Hyuga-san today. He's not looking as calm and collected as before," whispers one of the students.

"Shh…he might hear you. It's best if we leave him alone for now," whispers another. "He might start glaring at us with his eyes or something."

"Yah, when Hyuga-san is mad, he looks really scary - especially when he starts glaring at you. I don't think we would want to become his enemy," another student whispers as he joins into the conversation.

_I can hear all of you_, thought Neji heatedly, while sensing a vein popping out. _Just why can't I play the role of the 'Guy'? _Neji sighs at this thought. _What am I thinking? As much as I don't really enjoy the idea of Naruto and Sai kissing…would I want to kiss Naruto myself? _

"Ahh…Hyuga-san is blushing all of a sudden!" exclaimed a classmate in a soft whisper.

Neji raises his hand to his face and felt his cheeks. _I'm blushing??_

---------

'Alright, let's repeat this inside my head one more time. Uchihas DO NOT STALK PEOPLE! I am merely just happened to be coincidently heading towards the similar or maybe even same location he is going. I'm not following him to try to find out more about him in a personal way, than as to hiring someone to do so. And I'm definitely NOT doing this because I'm attracted to him. Uchihas do not fall in love with people of the same gender. Yup, that's right. Just walking the same path.'

Sasuke Uchiha, age 17, had been stalking a certain blonde already for the entire day. So far he's been repeatedly telling himself over and over again that this was not considered as stalking. It had took him a few days to warm up to the fact that he's slightly attracted to the blond and that was when he's decided to follow him around to find out more. Not that he's been successful so far.

First the blonde in question seems to be engage in reading a manual script of some sort, sighs, looks up frantically around him - Sasuke of course hid himself professionally - and then ducks into a public washroom. Almost what seems like an eternity has pass by, Sasuke begins to debate whether or not he should follow after the blond. After all what if Naruto fainted inside or something? It's not like he's going to go inside to peek at him or anything…Right, this is all for Naruto's sake.

Apparently, as Sasuke was about to follow through with his plan, a.. GIRL?!…emerged from the very washroom that he's been eyeing. What's even more strange was that she resembles a female version of Naruto. Of course it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's doing.

Sasuke has made a conclusion and new discovery today about Naruto once more.

He's

A

Cross dresser.

Sasuke gulps.

Well…can't be as bad as you being a stalker, thought inner Sasuke

…_Shut up! _Thought back Sasuke, _we're going to end up losing his trail_.

_You know I'm right._

So maybe too much sun could be bad for your brain, as Sasuke is currently demonstrating by having a conversation with himself. But the question is, if Naruto is cross dressing, why does he do it?

_Hobby? Hm…maybe. _Thought Sasuke.

_Just continue to follow him and you'll know._

_Shut up! I knew that…, _Thought Sasuke.

And so Sasuke continues on with his stalk- erm…following Naruto, in order to….protect?…him…

* * *

Alright, maybe I shouldn't have waited to post this chapter. I thought it was too short when I finished this around 2? Months ago. Now that I reread it, I think the length is okay. I'll try to make it seem more sasunaru for next chap instead. Teasing Naruto is sooo fun s2 X3 lol

..anyways check out my other updated story if you're interested (click on my profile) ..and remember to **REVIEW** so I get to know what my lovely readers think about my story. Feed back is always nice


End file.
